The purpose of this study is to measure basal levels of serum PTH and 1,25(OH)2D in hypertensive and age-matched normotensive men. In addition, we will measure the response of serum PTH to acute hypocalcemia induced by EDTA infusion and the response of serum 1,25(OH)2D and PTH to dietary calcium restriction in the same patient population.